


Behind Closed Doors

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Inexperienced Reader, Innocent Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Your assumption that your sweet, loving librarian boyfriend doesn't have a darker side to him. However, this is quickly debunked after a couple of glasses of wine where Bucky wants to show you what he can really do.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow so it’s been a little while since i’ve written for librarian!bucky so bear with me! i know that i usually write him with a stutter (which i love and adore and will still do) but this is my take on a different librarian!bucky who acts shy and innocent until you’re behind closed doors. feedback is always appreciated!

You wandered around aimlessly, lost in the stacks before you let out a defeated sigh. You were never going to find the book you were looking for, at least not on your own. You spun on your heels, head hung back as you tried to relieve the tension in your neck. 

Slightly dragging your feet, shoulders slumped from the weight of your backpack as you approached the small help desk situated by the entrance of the library. 

You stood patiently behind what you assumed was another student, their questions being answered promptly as you scrolled through your phone. You were too invested in your own thoughts, mind somewhere else before a voice was snapping you back to reality. 

“Can I help you?” 

Your head shot up to meet eyes with the cute boy who you’d dubbed cute library boy to your friends. The crush you had was hideously inappropriate and based on a series of a few professional and platonic interactions. 

You stumbled over your feet as you approached the counter, trying to hide the embarrassment from your face; an apology falling from your lips. Your eyes flitted down to the small name tag pinned to the dark green knit sweater he was wearing. 

Bucky.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, licking his bottom lip as you tried to remember why you were here in the first place. “I uh, I’ve been trying to find this book, but I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” You said, voice unsure as you cracked a half smile. 

Bucky gave you a reassuring smile before he pushed up his sleeves to reveal the gleaming alloyed prosthetic. Your breath hitched in your throat inaudibly before Bucky’s voice snapped you back to reality again.

“What’s the title of it?” He asked as you gnawed on your bottom lip. “The History of Magic.” You mumbled, not sure why you felt slightly ashamed; it was for a paper you had to write for a class. 

Bucky’s eyebrow quirked up, smirk on his lips. “And author?” He asked, his voice gentle and soft making your heart flutter. “Eliphas Levi.” You answered him as his fingers resumed their clicking. 

His eyes moved across the computer screen before he stood up from his chair, offering you a quick smile. “Follow me.” 

image  
Despite the three months you had been officially dating Bucky, atop of the three that he had been courting you with; you were excited when you stepped through his front door tonight. 

He invited you over for a simple dinner, you thought, but when you walked through the hallway and into the kitchen you were proven wrong. 

Not only did rose petals decorate the table, but candles were lit and the lights were dimmed. Bucky walked up behind you, wrapping his thick around your waist as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. 

You were absolutely taken aback, everything feeling like a dream. 

With dinner now being finished, you stood at the entrance to Bucky’s living room, holding your wine glass delicately as you shamelessly raked your eyes down Bucky’s sitting figure. 

“C’mere.” Bucky purred, the sudden octave drop sent shivers down your spine as you set your wine glass down on his wooden coffee table. He was sitting on the couch, thick thighs wrapped tightly in a pair of dark jeans as he wore his signature knit sweater. 

He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip before he tugged it between his teeth. Your legs moved under you without your knowledge until you were draping them over Bucky’s. 

“Comfortable?” He mused and all you could do was nod your head. The sudden shift in the air had your heart hammering against your ribs, breathing slightly ragged as Bucky’s hands went to rest on your hips. 

“Good, Dove.” Bucky smiled devilishly as you let out a soft gasp when you feel his cool fingers dance over your ribs. The pet name sent butterflies roaring through your chest, the familiar ache forming between your thighs as you shifted above him. 

Bucky let out a low growl as you gasped at the feeling of his hardening cock. You couldn’t help but feel the rush of pride was over you as you continued to rock your hips over his; your own arousal starting to pool in your cotton panties. 

“Oh Dove, look at you bein’ a good girl.” Bucky’s words are breathless as you let out a gentle giggle. You let your arms fall around his shoulders as you bumped your forehead against his. 

“Does that feel good?” You whispered, somewhat unsure of your own actions. When it came to sex, you weren’t the most experienced; only ever having actual intercourse once before. 

And it wasn’t good. 

You didn’t cum, not even close, before you were being kicked out of the bed. 

Bucky suddenly pulled you closer, flush against his body as you let out a gasp. “Why don’t you tell me?” Bucky drawled as he took your small hand in his much larger one and placing it over his hard cock. 

You whimpered as Bucky squeezed your hand over it encouragingly, a throaty groan rumbling through his chest. You felt his cock twitch when you squeezed him again, this time, without his help.

You felt more confident in your actions when his hands moved back to your hips, sliding up to your waist as you continued to palm him through his pants. “Bucky?” Your voice was innocent, soft, and gentle as he pried his eyes open. 

They were much darker, hungrier, and filled with an absolute carnal need for you. 

“What is it, Dove?” He whispered, fingers skimming above your naval. You hid your face, biting at your lip as Bucky tsked you. “Dove, what did I tell you about being embarrassed or shy?” His tone was stern as he lifted your chin up with two cool fingers. 

You bit your lip, nodding your head. “Sorry.” It was quiet, slipping just past your lips as you refused to meet his eyes. “Sorry what?” Bucky egged, jaw clicking at he tightened it. 

You swallowed thickly, your throat dry as your lip quivered in anticipation. 

“Sorry, Sir.” You corrected yourself before you felt Bucky’s metal appendage clasp around the back of your neck, pulling you down against his lips. You were shocked, taken aback as you yelped against his mouth. 

The kiss was rough, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip and tugging at it before his tongue soothed it. You moaned, sinking into his body as your hips jutted against his. 

Your clit bumped over his zipper, the rough material made your body jolt as electric shocks coursed through your body. A pathetic mewl left your lips as Bucky’s flesh hand went to cup your jaw. 

His tongue glided against your mouth skillfully, savouring every inch of you all while drinking in your taste. Bucky tasted like sweet citrus, a hint of spearmint, and the rich coffee he drank everyday. 

“Don’t get quiet on me now, Dove.” Bucky chuckled darkly as you looked at him with wide eyes. “Let me hear those sweet, sweet sounds you make just for me.” He cooed and you couldn’t hold back the soft moans pouring from your lips. 

You let out a squeal of surprise when his flesh hand collided with your ass in a smack, hips stuttering against his as your pussy clenched around nothing; desperate to feel something. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky was picking you up and walking the short distance to his bedroom where you were thrown on his comfortable bed. It was decorated with a plethora of pillows, all varying in size and shape as a few blankets lay strewn across it. 

Bucky stopped in his tracks, eyes raking down your body and drinking in the way your legs quivered and clenched together as you tried to steady your breaths. 

He walked eerily calmly to his door, shutting it and locking it before spinning around on to face you again. Your gaze when down to the bulge again, the phantom feeling of him still replaying in your mind as you gulped. 

He felt so big. 

“What’s on your mind, Dove?” Bucky asked, seeming to sense your hesitation. You pulled your legs up to your chest, resting your chin on your knees as you looked up at him. 

“You felt so big.” Your voice wavered at the end of your sentence as Bucky dropped down to the bed with a low chuckle. His thumb traced over your cheekbone before he met your gaze. 

“Oh, Dove.” He sighed, a dark look in his eyes. “That’s because I am.” He whispered, making you gasp. Your lip trembled as you pouted, tears nearly threatening to spill over and onto your cheeks. 

“But it’s gonna feel so good. I’m gonna get you nice and ready so you can take my cock like the good little girl you are.” Bucky promised, his praises sending waves of pleasure straight to your core. 

He pried your legs from your chest with ease, nothing in your mind telling you to stop him as he stood up from the bed. He walked from the edge to the end of it, your eyes following his every move. 

He grabbed your ankle tightly with his metal arm, dragging you down the bed as you hissed at the sensation. “Let’s get you ready, yeah?” He smirked as you nodded. Bucky sighed, tsking you. “Words, Dove.” He reminded you. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

He hummed in content, rubbing his hands up and down your legs; focusing his attention on kneading the flesh of your thighs. Your breath stuttered when his fingers began tearing down your clothing; starting with your pants. 

They were off in seconds before he hooked his palm under the sweater you were wearing. It was up and over your head, reduced to a pile on the ground as he looked at the thin bra and panties you were wearing. 

Bucky had never seen you naked, the closest he’d ever come was seeing you wrapped in a fluffy towel as you emerged from the bathroom. Bucky chuckled darkly as he watched your squirm under his gaze, anxious for more. 

“Bucky.” Your voice was barely there, a soft plea of his name as he cocked his head to the side. “Try again.” Bucky said cheekily, flipping you over and placing a smack on your left cheek.

You yelped in surprise, a strangled moan leaving you as Bucky perched your ass up high until you were over his lap. You felt the cool metal of his prosthetic soothing the skin as your fingers curled around his sheets.

“Sir.” You whispered shyly, your voice quivering as you bit your bottom lip. Bucky hummed contently, spreading your ass as he hissed.

“Such a good girl.” His voice was low, the sound of it going straight to your glistening core that was now on display to him. You squeaked as you felt his frigid digits through your folds.

“Is my pretty baby needy? Needy for my fingers? Or is it my cock you want, my mouth perhaps?”

Bucky was taunting you, slowly gliding through your folds as he teased your hole. Your breathing stuttered, a soft sob escaping you as you tried to buck your hip against his touch.

Another smack.

“Use your words. Don’t act stupid.” You whimpered at the harsh word, a new feeling bubbling in your stomach. “Please, Sir.” You spat out pathetically.

“I need your fingers, anything. Please.” You begged again, thankful Bucky couldn’t see your tear stained cheeks as you sniffled. His fingers were gentle again, this time, dipping into your hole.

A drawled out moan ripped through your chest as you felt him stretch you, slowly working you open as you wrung your eyes shut tightly. The lewd sounds of your slick filled the darkened room, feeling Bucky’s cock poke your stomach.

You rubbed yourself over him, hearing him groan before he added another finger into your tight core. The feeling of the tight coil forming in your stomach made you squirm, needing a release. 

“Look how well you’re takin’ my fingers. I can’t wait to fill you up, Dove.” Bucky’s tone was dark and vulgar as he curled his fingers deep inside of you. You were a mess, writhing under him as your walls clenched around his vibranium fingers. 

You felt dizzy, everything spinning as the coil wrung tighter, tighter, and tighter until your legs began shaking. “Yeah, that’s a good girl. Gonna cum all over my fingers and make a mess, huh?” With a final thrust, you cried into the sheets as you came hard. 

Your walls fluttered, body seizing as Bucky held you to him tightly. His fingers didn’t stop working inside of you, only speeding up as you came down from your orgasm. “S-Sir.” You couldn’t get out any other protest as you moaned instead. 

“That’s what I thought. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Bucky said, voice coarse as he worked you to a second orgasm. It ripped through you harder, the friction of his pants against your clit sending you tumbling over the edge. 

You didn’t have time to catch your breath before you were being flipped on your back as Bucky dove in between your thighs. You cried out, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging at the roots as his warm tongue began lapping at your oversensitive core. 

Your thighs fastened around his head as your back arched off the bed. His tongue traced tight circles on your clit, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub as your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. 

“One more, Dove. I know you can do it.” Bucky’s sweet voice snapped you out of your haze as you tried to pry your eyes open to look at him. He looked filthy, feral eyes as his beard was slightly damp with your arousal. 

You swallowed thickly, this side of Bucky igniting a wildfire inside of you. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Your voice was sultry before Bucky’s tongue and fingers were working you again, the feeling of pleasure washing over you like a tidal wave. Bucky held you down, cleaning you with his tongue before peppering kisses all the way up your body. 

You barely registered his touch, every nerve in your body on fire, until his lips were on yours. You kissed back hungrily, arms around his neck as you held him close. 

“I think you’re ready, Dove.” Bucky purrs and you nod your head enthusiastically making him chuckle. “That’s a good girl, eager for my cock.” He praises and you can’t help but smile innocently at his words. 

You watched as Bucky stripped, starting with his sweater. It was thrown across the chair before he slid his jeans down his muscular thighs. When he was left only in his boxers he looked at you, winking, before shedding them. 

You gasped when his cock bounced free, slapping against his toned abdomen. He stalked to you slowly, red tip leaking with pre-cum as you looked at him naively. 

“Don’t be shy.” Bucky cooed, cupping your jaw in his warm flesh hand as you looked at him expectantly. “You can play with it if you want, Dove.” He whispered as you scampered to your knees. 

You looked between him and his throbbing cock before gently wrapping your hand around him. “Tighter.” Bucky said almost immediately and you nodded your head, complying. 

A soft groan fell from his lips when you tightened your hand, moving it up and down his shaft. “Good girl.” He praised and a new wave of arousal rushed through you. You couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer size of him, all of him as he stood tall in front of you. 

You watched his chest stutter when you placed a few kitten licks over his head, tasting the salty pre-cum. “You can do better than that.” Bucky growled, pinching your chin in his fingers as you whimpered. 

He wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock before angling it against your lips. “Open.” You did as you were told, feeling him slide into your mouth. Your eyes widened as he went further, new tears pricking your eyes as you tried to suppress your gag reflex. 

“Get it nice and wet for me, Dove.” Bucky grunted as he slowly face-fucked you. You let your saliva coat around him, dribbling onto the now ruined bedsheets as laboured breaths came from your nose. 

“You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, Dove.” Bucky complimented and your stomach fluttered. “But I think you’d look a lot nicer with my cock stuffed deep inside of that tight pussy.” 

His words shocked you as he pushed you back and off the bed, pulling you down by the ankles until your legs hung off the bed. He lifted your legs so they were pressed against his body, hooking over his shoulders before you felt his tip line up with your entrance. 

He pushed in, sliding in with almost no resistance as you clawed at the sheets, feeling full and satisfied; complete. Despite your multiple orgasms and Bucky’s slick cock, you felt the familiar sting of the stretch making you shudder. 

You felt the tip of his cock hit your cervix, bump forming in your belly making Bucky growl with pride. 

“Oh fuck Dove, looks like I was right.” Bucky smirked as his eyes were glued to where you were connected, walls squeezing him as he gently rocked his hips against yours. 

He snapped his hips against yours harshly, knocking the air out of your lungs as your mouth hung open. “Feel like fuckin’ heaven too.” Bucky added with a grunt as his thumb connected with your clit. 

You cried at the sensation, walls clenching around him as he drove his hips against yours harshly. You opened your eyes to find Bucky’s dark ones locked onto yours, brows knit tightly together in concentration. 

You moaned pornographically at the sight, Bucky’s lips curving in a smirk as his flesh hand traced up your tummy until it found its home around your throat. Your walls fluttered around him when he applied pressure around the column of your throat. 

“Such a desperate baby.” Bucky barked. “Needing to be stuffed with cock and choked, huh?” You were whining under him, needing to feel the same pleasure wash over you again as you held onto his forearm, nodding your head. 

“Cum for me then, show me how desperate you are.” 

Your back vaulted off the bed as your walls clamped around his cock, milking him with your orgasm; feeling his hips stutter. His hand was still wrapped tightly around your neck as you heard him groan, spilling thick white ropes of cum deep inside of you. 

You felt his grip loosen around your throat as you swallowed, wincing as you swallowed what little spit you had left. Bucky’s chest was still rising and falling rapidly as you felt him pull out of you. 

“Uh uh.” Bucky chuckled as you tried to close your legs, his strong arms keeping them open as he watched his cum slowly trickle out of you. You covered your face with your arms, trying to hide your embarrassment before Bucky was pulling your hands off your face. 

“You did so well, Dove. I’m so proud of you.” He said gently, pressing kisses to your inner wrists as you felt your heart flutter. “My good girl.” He praised, bending down to kiss your forehead. 

“Now let’s get you into a nice and warm bath, yeah?” He suggested as you nodded your head, body tired, sore, and still slightly weightless as he picked you up. 

You nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath as you relished in the feeling of being in his warm arms; thank god you were never able to find the book in the library.


End file.
